theunholytrinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam-Quinn Relationship
The Sam-Quinn Relationship is the relationship between Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, commonly known as Quam or Fabrevans. They are also referred to as "Ken and Barbie" by Rachel in Special Education. Their relationship starts at the beginning of Season Two, in the episode Duets, and ends in the episode Comeback when Sam finds out that Quinn made out with Finn. The two appear to be friends once more in Rumours, when Sam says that Quinn was helping him babysit his younger siblings. In Season Three, Quinn tries to convince Sam to raise Beth with her but Sam declines her offer. They became good friends again in Extraordinary Merry Christmas, where they were seen helping at the homeless shelter. Overview Sam joins the New Directions, and attracts the interest of Kurt Hummel who immediately assumes that Sam is gay because of his dyed hair. Kurt invites Sam to be his duet partner, and Sam accepts. Finn tries to talk Kurt out of it, telling him that Sam will have to deal with too much crap for singing with a gay kid and will ultimately quit glee club. Kurt refuses saying that all he wants to do is sing with Sam. Finn then finds Sam in the locker room, and Sam rejects Finn's idea of calling off the duet with Kurt because he doesn't want to go back on his word and isn't bothered by Kurt's sexuality. When Sam leaves the locker room though, he immediately gets slushied. Quinn, who saw Sam get slushied, washes him off in the bathroom. It is made clear during this scene that Sam is interested in Quinn, but doesn't want to make a move because he's afraid Puck, Quinn's ex-boyfriend and baby daddy, will beat him up when he gets out of juvie. Kurt is then seen talking to his dad, Burt, about Sam, and Burt suggests that Kurt may be pressuring Sam into doing something he doesn't want to do by singing the duet with him. Kurt changes his mind and calls off the duet with Sam for Sam's sake. Sam then tries to make Quinn his duet partner, leading her into the empty astronomy room to practice their duet and showing her how to play notes on his guitar. When Sam leans in to kiss her, Quinn backs off and starts freaking out, saying that it feels like she needs him. She then leaves the room telling Sam that she doesn't need him and doesn't want to sing the duet with him. Sam seems upset but also understanding of Quinn. Sam is then confronted by Finn, who criticizes him for trying to kiss Quinn, saying it's a 'major glee party foul' but tells him that he needs to sing the duet with Quinn, having formed a plan with Rachel to rig the duets competition so Sam will win and stay in glee club. At the same time, Rachel confronts Quinn, trying to convince Quinn to sing the duet with Sam. Afterwards, Sam and Quinn find each other in the hallway and agree to sing the duet. Later, the two perform Lucky and end the song holding hands. As per Rachel and Finn's plan, Sam and Quinn win the competition and a free dinner to Breadstix. During their dinner, Sam empathizes with Quinn's pregnancy last year. And tells her he died his hair, then the two seem to have a connection with each other, and at the end of the dinner, Quinn tells Sam to pay for the dinner instead of using the passes for a free dinner. When Sam asks why, Quinn tells him that it's because a gentleman always pays on the first date, leaving Sam overjoyed. In Never Been Kissed, Sam and Quinn are seen making out at Quinn's house. Quinn pulls Sam's hands off of her thigh and refuses to do a little "something something" with him, despite Sam's protests. Sam later finds a way of cooling down when he is making out with Quinn—picturing Coach Beiste. Unfortunately, this backfires on Sam when he whispers "Beiste" instead of her name, while he is making out with Quinn. Quinn hears him and gets suspicious and, under the advice of Sue, Quinn publicly confronts Sam and later storms off. After realizing that Sam was actually fantasizing about Beiste to cool down around Quinn, Quinn is embarrassed and shocked, and apologizes to him. In Furt, Rachel calls on all of the girls in glee club with boyfriends on the football team to a meeting, Quinn included, though she denies Sam is her boyfriend. During the meeting, Rachel prompts the girls to get their boyfriends to confront Dave Karofsky so he will stop bullying Kurt. Later, the boys (Mike, Sam, and Artie—Puck was on probation from juvie, and Finn decided against helping) corner Dave in the locker room and threaten him if he does not stop bullying Kurt. The confrontation turns physical quickly with Dave pushing Mike into Artie and Sam tackles him, causing a brutal fight between the two of them until Coach Beiste steps in. Back in glee club, Sam is sporting a black eye which Quinn helps nurse, saying it's hot. Kurt thanks the boys for trying to help with his bullying situation, especially thanking Sam. Meanwhile, Sam is determined to get Quinn to officially be his girlfriend. He brings her to the empty astronomy room, gets down on one knee, and asks if she would be his girlfriend, also stating that he wants to marry her someday. Quinn, seemingly torn, tells him that she will think about it. Later, at Burt and Carole's wedding, the glee club performs Marry You, split into different couples, with Sam singing a large part of the song with Quinn. After the wedding, Quinn and Sam talk by his locker. At the end of the conversation, Quinn points out that she is wearing Sam's ring, leaving Sam jumping in the air. In Special Education, Sam and Quinn are awarded lead on the duet (I've Had) The Time of My Life for Sectionals, much to Rachel's dismay, because they won the Duets competition. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Quinn finds Finn after the football team wins the championship game, praising him for all of the good things he had done that week concerning the football team and glee club. She tells him it reminds her of why she loved him and then kisses him, realizing her mistake and running off afterwards. In Silly Love Songs, when Finn sets up a kissing booth to raise money for the glee club, Quinn is the only girl in school who refuses to kiss him. Sam confronts her about it, telling her that it seems suspicious that she won't kiss him, and she tells Sam that she is going to kiss him. When Quinn pays for a kiss at Finn's kissing booth, Sam stays to watch, making sure nothing happens. But when Quinn and Finn kiss, the two see fireworks. Quinn and Sam start to leave, but Quinn runs back to "get her purse", really whispering in Finn's ear to meet her in the auditorium later. Quinn and Finn begin fooling around with each other behind Sam's back and Santana, noticing that something is up between them, intentionally gives Finn mono, which he gives to Quinn. Sam refuses to acknowledge the possibility of them both having mono means that they were with each other. In Comeback, Sam sees that Quinn is drifting apart from him. He starts the Justin Bieber Experience to woo her with Baby ''and ''Somebody to Love and Quinn rejects Finn, saying she wants to be with Sam instead. However, Santana finds Sam and tells him about Quinn cheating on him and, though he denies it at first, he eventually realizes she is right. Santana also propositions him with the idea that dating her make him more popular (and using sex as a bribe). Sam dumps Quinn and begins dating Santana, leaving Quinn heartbroken. In Blame It on the Alcohol, Sam spends most of the time at Rachel's party making out with Santana. When Rachel asks Quinn if she is having fun, Quinn is visibly upset with Sam and Santana being together and making out in front of her. In Rumours, a blind item is posted in the school's newspaper implying that Sam and Quinn have been seeing each other in a motel room. Finn, wanting to make sure Quinn is not cheating on him, goes on a stakeout outside the motel with Rachel. However, the two see Kurt come out of a motel room with Sam, causing rumors that Sam is hooking up with Kurt. But when Finn and Rachel go on another stakeout, they see Quinn come out of Sam's motel room and hug him, which spreads a rumor throughout school that Sam is hooking up with both Kurt and Quinn. After dealing with relentless teasing and insults from the glee club for interfering with relationships, Sam admits that he is homeless and living in the motel, saying that Kurt found out because Sam got a job delivering pizzas and delivered one to Dalton and Quinn found out because he goes to the same church as her. The only reason they were there was because Kurt was giving Sam clothes to wear and Quinn was helping babysit Sam's younger siblings. The glee club apologizes to Sam with the number Don't Stop, where Quinn and Sam sing parts of the song together. Quinn and Sam act kindly towards each other the whole episode, implying that they are both over their rough break-up and have reconciled their friendship. Episodes Season Two Duets Quinn saw Sam get slushied and helped him wash his face. While she's helping him, Sam tells her that she has pretty eyes in Na'vi the Avatar language "Lor Menari". After Kurt decides to perform his duet alone, Sam and Quinn become partners. Sam confides in Quinn that he loves astronomy and that outer space makes his problems seem small. When Sam later shows Quinn how to play his guitar, they stare at each other for a long moment before Sam leans in to kiss Quinn. Despite Quinn's angry rant, Sam does not argue or protest. With the help of Rachel and Finn, Sam apologizes to Quinn and they become partners again. They later sing a duet together and go to BreadstiX for their free dinner. Sam later admits that he puts lemon juice in his hair to make it look lighter so he would look like a popular student. Touched by Sam's confession, Quinn puts away the coupons and tells Sam that he will be paying for their dinner because a real gentleman always pays on the first date, implying that she likes Sam. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Quinn says Sam is hot, and would kill the part of Rocky. While in the weight room with Sam, Finn, and Artie claims that if he wants to get Quinn for good, then he has to "look the part." Never Been Kissed Sam and Quinn are seen making out at the beginning of the episode. Sam asks Quinn to do "a little something-something" with him. Later, they're seen making out again. Quinn is surprised when Sam mentions Beiste's name while they are making out. She reports this to Sue, and also states that he is the cutest guy in school. She later finds out why Sam was picturing Beiste while they made out and says that she is sorry. Later when there boys sing their mash up to apologize to Beiste Sam sings his bit to Quinn while holding her hand. Furt Sam offers Quinn a promise ring. Quinn initially says that he is freaking her out, and says, "We've known each other for six weeks!" in her hesitance to accept it. Quinn is shown multiple times denying that she is dating Sam, and Finn says to Sam when they are in the locker rooms together, "Seeing as you can't even get Quinn to be your girlfriend" when they are discussing popularity, to which Sam replies, "I'm working on it." Sam joins in with Mike Chang and Artie Abrams in telling Dave Karofsky to leave Kurt alone. Sam gets a black eye, and Quinn is seen holding an ice-pack to him in the choir room, and remarking that it's "actually kind of hot". They are both invited to Burt and Carole's wedding along with the rest of the New Directions, and they have a duet part in Marry You. At the end of the episode, Quinn approaches Sam by his lockers to tell give him Arnica for his bruise. She shows that she is wearing his promise ring, and explains that she broke into his locker with a nail file to get it. After Quinn leaves, Sam jumps in the air, happy that Quinn accepted the ring. Special Education Rachel refers to Sam and Quinn as 'Ken and Barbie', which Quinn remarks that Rachel "used to be sort of obnoxious but now I pretty much want to punch you every time you open your mouth", which is met with a laugh from Sam. They are later seen sitting together, smiling during Kurt's performance with the Warblers. Later in the episode, before performing their duet of (I've Had) The Time of My Life, Quinn remarks the last time she was in the green room, she went into labor and said she was having post dramatic stress. Sam comforts her and persuades her that their performance will go well. Before they are about to go on, behind the curtain, Sam tells Quinn she looks beautiful. A Very Glee Christmas Sam and Quinn interacted with each other mainly during the episode. They wrapped presents together, decorated side by side and stood next to each other both times when they were decorating the tree. It is shown that Quinn still wears her promise ring given by Sam. Quinn and Sam are later seen kissing by the lockers under the mistletoe Sam is holding. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Sam gets in a fight with Finn after he calls Quinn weak. However, Finn and Quinn share a look during the big football game after Finn makes a speech the Quinn, Santana, and Brittany of why they should be in glee club and quit the Cheerios. Quinn cheats on Sam by kissing Finn in the hallway after the big game saying his speech reminded her why she loved him. Silly Love Songs Sam says to Quinn when he is explaining that he thinks something is going down between her and Finn, "Everyone thinks I'm dumb." Quinn says in response, " Not everyone." Quinn agrees to kiss Finn at the kissing booth to prove to Sam that it doesn't mean anything. Sam watches as they kiss, but he doesn't see that both Quinn and Finn see fireworks. Quinn tells Finn to meet her in the auditorium after this kiss. When she meets with Finn in the auditorium, as she is still unsure of who to choose and she is wearing her ring that Sam gave her. She admits that she "thinks" she loves Sam and asks Finn, if you can love two people at once to which Finn responds, "Not completely." Quinn makes out with Finn in the auditorium. Quinn and Finn both come down with mono because of Santana's meddling and Sam is left to wonder why Quinn and Finn are the only people who had come down with the disease. Santana remarks that what really helps to spread it is "a bit of tongue", but Sam is confused as when he had watched Quinn and Finn kiss at the booth and it was only a peck. At Breadstix, Santana waves at Sam as he smiles in return, foreshadowing their relationship, and it is possible he believed Santana when she hinted that Quinn was cheating on him. Comeback Sam feels that Quinn is "pulling away" and tries to win her back by starting The Justin Bieber Experience. Quinn tells Sam she saved Finn from choking on a gumball to explain coming down with mono. Santana offers to be Sam's "mistress" saying that he is only believing Quinn because he wants to. Sam finally admits to himself that Quinn really did kiss Finn and he confirms this to himself as he says, "You can't look me in the eye, and tell me you didn't make out with Finn" to her. She says she wants to be with him. As he breaks up with Quinn he mutters "Oel ngati kameie" ("I love you" in Na'vi). Sam also tells Quinn that he has started dating Santana. Blame It on the Alcohol Quinn is seen at Rachel's party watching enviously as Sam and Santana kiss. She shows a similar expression when Sam kisses Brittany during spin the bottle. While drunk, Santana yells at Sam that she knows he likes Quinn more than her. Rumours Quinn and Sam are seen together singing Don't Stop with New Directions. And while Finn and Rachel are having a stakeout Quinn gets out of a motel then Sam gets out then they hug making Finn think she's cheating on him with Sam. They also spend more time together due to Quinn babysitting for Sam's little brother and sister. Also when Finn reads the school paper about Quinn and Sam's "affair" Sam and Finn get into a fight, Sam tells Finn he stole his girl. It is later revealed that Quinn was helping to baby sit for Sam's younger siblings, as he now lives in a motel with his family, as his parents are out looking for jobs all day. Funeral Quinn and Sam are seen sitting next to each other during Jean's funeral. Quinn and Finn break up in this episode. New York When Brittany sang My Cup, Sam is laying in the bed next to Quinn. After performing Light Up The World, Sam walks past Quinn and gives Mercedes a hug while she smiles at them. After talking to Kurt and Blaine in The Lima Bean, Sam and Mercedes are confirmed to be dating, although the relationship is still a secret. Season Three Hold on to Sixteen When Sam returns, Quinn is one of the first to get up and give him a friendly hug and she happily sings along to his performance of'' Red Solo Cup. Quinn propositions Sam about raising Beth with her, trying to convince him by saying she has a model's body. He simply tells her it's their senior year and she should enjoy it, and "hold onto sixteen". Quinn is seen thinking about what he said. Later, they sing a portion of ''We Are Young together and stay by each other's side and are even seen half-hugging each other during the song. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Quinn and Sam share a moment close to the end when Sam tells her that he thinks that she's doing great and she deserves the best in life in which Quinn replies "I'm trying" giving a sweet look at Sam, Quinn seems genuinely happy and they share a glance in Do They Know It's Christmas?. Michael While singing Never Can Say Goodbye, Quinn imagines herself dancing with all her ex-boyfriends, including Sam. During the performance, she is seen looking at all the pictures of her ex-boyfriends in her locker as well. Sam is seen smiling during the performance as well as Puck and Finn in the choir room. Heart Quinn and Sam can be seen singing and looking happily at each other during Stereo Hearts. They are also part of The God Squad with Joe and Mercedes, and Sam welcomes Quinn back to the club, when Quinn explains that she looked to God through her troubled times, Sam replied "Amen". On My Way Quinn and Sam dance together in the song Fly/I Believe I Can Fly. They are also seen sitting next to each other when the New Directions are announcing what they are looking forward to in the future. Dance With Somebody Sam mentioned to Joe that he used to date Quinn, and that she was a great girl. Prom-asaurus When Quinn stood up in the final song, Sam looked surprised and said "It's a prom miracle" Props In Tina's dream, they are seen together as Sugar and Rory enjoying Tina's Because You Loved Me; Quinn even draped her arm around Sam's shoulder. Nationals Sam and Quinn shared a few glances and even danced together. Songs Duets *''Lucky'' by Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat. (Duets) *''(I've Had) The Time of My Life'' by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes. (Special Education) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Marry You'' by Bruno Mars. (Furt) *''The Most Wonderful Day of the Year'' by Tradicional. (A Very Glee Christmas) *''Don't Stop'' by Fleetwood Mac. (Rumours) *''We Are Young'' by Fun. (Hold on to Sixteen) *''Stereo Hearts'' by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine (Heart) *''Cherish/Cherish'' by Madonna/''The Association'' (Heart) Related Songs *''Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind'' by The Supremes / En Vogue. (Never Been Kissed) *''Dog Days Are Over'' by Florence and The Machine (Special Education) *''Baby'' by Justin Bieber. (Comeback) *''Somebody to Love'' by Justin Bieber (Comeback) *''Never Can Say Goodbye by ''Jackson 5 (Michael) *''Black or White by ''Michael Jackson (Michael) *''Fly/I Believe I Can Fly'' by Rihanna ft. Nicki Minaj / R. Kelly (On My Way) Trivia *Sam promises to Quinn that he will marry her someday, and in DuetsDuets he told Finn that in his world, that's that (a promise is a promise). *They're both blonde (but neither of them were originally blonde). *Sam was supposed to be gay on Glee, but Ryan changed it because of Chord's chemistry with Dianna. *Quinn was Sam's first love, followed by Mercedes. *They both also cut their hair for Season Three. *Both had their first duet on the show together. *Were called "Ken and Barbie" by Rachel in Special Education. *Quinn is the only person that Sam has given a ring to. *Sam is the only one of Quinn's boyfriends that when he dated her, he never had an eye for another girl, unlike Puck who had his eye on Mercedes, Rachel and Santana, or Finn with Rachel. *Even after they broke up, Quinn was helping him to babysit his siblings when he and his family got into financial problems. *Sam was Quinn's only boyfriend who never kicked over a chair. *Sam loved Quinn but Quinn cheated on Sam with Finn (Despite that, she later chose him over Finn but it was too late). *Quinn tried to get back together with Sam in Hold On To Sixteen, just because she wanted a good father for Beth, though he denied each of her advances. *On twitter, 'We Miss Fabrevans' ever trended. Chord saw it and mention to Dianna about it. Category:Relationships Category:couples